FACTION: Jiangtao Criminal Empire
. - - . . . . . . . . '~ Jiangtao Criminal Empire ~' ---- . -- former members of Triad, split off in a bloody rebellion and picked up stray members here and there from many groups, -- primarily fights the Triads, other gangs, embaresses the police, -- heists, -- Absorb group after group. -- they confine illegal activities to the grey area so they can be allowed passage in and out of the Corporate side, . . . ---- 'Members:' . The group started with a large contingent of former Triad members who participated in the rebellion, but attrition and threats made against their families back in China wittled their numbers. This led tto the picking up of various wanderers, stragglers from other groups, and random guns for hire that had come to the Islands from around the world. As smaller gangs fail and larger organizations are ripped apart in the wars the ranks of the Jiangtao army swell with the oddballs of the criminal underworld. . :::::::: -- Míng Jiangtao, :::::::: -- Jūn Jiangtao, :::::::: -- Yàn Jiangtao, :::::::: -- Charles Seraphin, :::::::: -- Frank Poppi, :::::::: -- :::::::: -- 15x chinese, :::::::: -- :::::::: -- 7x japanese anime fans :::::::: -- 3x japanese, :::::::: -- :::::::: -- Cowboy, :::::::: -- Snowman, :::::::: -- Bobby, :::::::: -- Carl, :::::::: -- Mark, :::::::: -- :::::::: -- 3x frenchmen, :::::::: -- :::::::: -- Abdul, :::::::: -- :::::::: -- 2 brothers, :::::::: -- , :::::::: -- Jimmy Washington, :::::::: -- Fred Mason, . . . ---- 'Assets:' . -- . :::::::: -- 55% Ownership in ____ Taxi Company, :::::::: -- 20% Ownership in PinkCab Taxi Company, :::::::: -- Warehouses of pirated 1999 Subaru Impreza WRX's, :::::::: -- Caves full of pirated 1999 Subaru Impreza ''WRX's, :::::::: -- multiple Chinese Restaraunts, :::::::: -- Nightclub, :::::::: -- Three 40' Containers of various colored Chem Lights, . -- . . . ---- 'Transportation: . -- . :::::::: -- '''Toyota ''Tundra'' 4X4 Offroad Pickup Trucks, :::::::: -- Toyota ''HiLux'' 4X4 Pickup Trucks, :::::::: -- Toyota ''HiLux'' 4X4 Technicals, :::::::: -- Subaru ''Impreza WRX'' Sports Sedans, :::::::: -- modified Subaru ''Impreza WRX'' Sports Sedans, :::::::: -- JEEP ''Cherokee'' 4X4 SUVs, :::::::: -- Yellow Ford ''Taurus'' Taxicabs, :::::::: -- Yellow Ford ''Crown Victoria'' Taxicabs, :::::::: -- Pink Ford ''Crown Victoria'' Taxicabs, :::::::: -- Limos, :::::::: -- stolen LSSO SWAT H1 Hummers 4X4 SUVs, :::::::: -- stolen LSSO SWAT H2 Hummers 4X4 SUVs, :::::::: -- stolen LSPD Ford ''Crown Victoria'' Police Cruisers, :::::::: -- stolen LSSO SWAT Mitsubishi EVO Interceptors, :::::::: -- BigRigs, :::::::: -- Speedboats, :::::::: -- stolen Cartel Mini Sub, :::::::: -- stolen Cartel copy of SDV, :::::::: -- Bell ''Jet Ranger'' Helicoper, :::::::: -- MD500 Helicopters, :::::::: -- Kamov Ka-60 ''Orca'' Helicopters, . -- . . . ---- 'Arsenal:' . -- . :::::::: -- IMI Uzi -- 9x19mm -- Submachine Guns, :::::::: -- IMI Mini-Uzi -- 9x19mm -- Submachine Guns, :::::::: -- IWI Micro-Uzi -- 9x19mm -- Machine Pistols, :::::::: -- IWI Uzi-Pro -- 9x19mm -- Machine Pistols, :::::::: -- Kalashnikov RPK -- 7'.'''62x39mm -- Light Machine Guns, :::::::: -- '''Beretta 92FS' -- 9x19mm -- Handguns, :::::::: -- Beretta M9 -- 9x19mm -- Handguns, :::::::: -- Beretta M9A1 -- 9x19mm -- Handguns, :::::::: -- Beretta M9A3 -- 9x19mm -- Handguns, :::::::: -- Norinco Type-54 -- 7'.'''62x25mm -- Handguns, (Chinese Tokarev TT-33's), :::::::: -- '''Norinco Type-56' -- 7'.'''62x39mm -- Assault Rifles, (Chinese AK-47's), :::::::: -- '''Norinco Type-69' -- 85mm RPG -- Launchers, (Chinese RPG-7's), :::::::: -- Norinco Type-79 SVD -- 7'.'''62x54mmR -- Sniper Rifles, :::::::: -- '''Norinco Type-85 SVD' -- 7'.'''62x54mmR -- Sniper Rifles, :::::::: -- '''MAC-10' -- .'''45 ACP -- Submachine Guns, :::::::: -- '''Armalite AR-10 -- 7'.'''62x51mm -- Battle Rifles, :::::::: -- '''Colt AR-10' -- 7'.'''62x51mm -- Battle Rifles, :::::::: -- '''KBP GSh-18' -- 9x19mm -- Handguns, :::::::: -- Kalashnikov AKS74U -- 5'.'''45x39mmR -- Carbine Assault Rifles, :::::::: -- '''Kalashnikov AK74' -- 5'.'''45x39mmR -- Assault Rifles, :::::::: -- '''Izhmash AK47' -- 7'.'''62x39mmR -- Assault Rifles, :::::::: -- '''Izhmash Dragunov SVD' -- 7'.'''62x54mmR -- Sniper Rifles, :::::::: -- '''Kimber Custom M1911A1' -- .'''45 ACP -- Handguns, :::::::: -- '''Colt M1911A1 -- .'''45 ACP -- Handguns, :::::::: -- '''IWI Desert Eagle -- .'50 AE -- Heavy Handguns, :::::::: -- _, . -- . . . ---- 'Heists and Major Events: . . '''-- Rebellion and Split from ____ Hong Kong Triads, . -- . . -- __, . -- . . -- __, . -- . . -- War with the Cambodian Pirates, . -- stolen WRX's, -- info on cartel mini-sub, . . '''-- __, . -- . . '-- Shadow Campaign against the ______ Cartel,' . -- . . - . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . - Jiangtao Empire Tiger.jpg Jiangtao Empire Tiger.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . -- "oh Code Three's are on, that means their try-hard panties are on now boys!" . . . ---- . . . . . Category:FACTIONS Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Jiangtao Criminal Empire Category:Lakeside Category:The Grey Area